I Just Want to Kill You
by HitsuNina-9124024
Summary: Ceritanya, Neji jadi mahasiswa di suatu universitas, Sakura juga, mereka udah sahabatan dari pertama kuliah, barengan sama Tenten,dan Tenten abis nerbitin novel perdananya. sebenarnya ini OC! baca ya? dan review!


Haii, Ketemu lagi sama Nina, Ini Fic gw yang ke 4… maaf ya kalau terlalu jelek, coz, gw nggak mahir bikin kata-kata… Langsung baca ya???? maaf kalau banyak _typpo_, mohon maklum!!!

I Just Want to Kill You

Author : Hitsugaya Nina

Disclaimer : Tokoh ini milik Kishimoto-Sensei, Sekali lagi Neji jadi milik saya…

A/n : Kisah ini gw buat karena gw Terinspirasi oleh film yang gw tonton bareng adek gw beberapa waktu yang lalu. Disini, yang jadi Tokoh utamanya itu Pairing Neji-Ten, coz gw suka banget sama Pairing itu, disini gw jadi yang musuhin Tenten gitu, gimana, udah ngerti???. Sekali lagi, ini OC!!!!!

_UK (Universitas Konoha)……_

Pagi mengiringi langkah Tenten yang sedang menaiki Tangga menuju ruang kuliahnya di lantai 2.

"Tenten, tunggu !!!" Teriak seseorang di belakang Tenten. Dia Neji,sahabat Tenten dari semester 1. Kini mereka juga sekelas di semester 4. Ada seorang lagi sahabat Tenten, namanya Sakura, tapi Tenten beda kelas sama Sakura.

"Hai Neji, kok pagi-pagi udah dateng?" Sapa Tenten begitu melihat Neji berjalan di sisinya.

" Tenten, udah baca majalah minggu ini belom? Tanya Neji pada Tenten.

"Belom. Emangnya ada berita penting apa?" Tanya Tenten. Lalu ia berjongkok untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya yang lepas.

"Novel terbaru kamu udah terbit kemarin" Jelas Neji.

" Oh ya?? Kok cepet banget, rasanya aku baru ngirim naskahnya via E-mail satu minggu yang lalu?" Ujar Tenten bingung. Ini memang Novel pertama yang dibuat oleh Tenten. Judulnya _Izinkan Aku untuk Membunuhmu_. Judul yang sadis memang. Isinya menceritakan seorang gadis yang diperkosa oleh ayah tirinya, Tenten menulisnya dengan konflik yang menarik.

"Siapa sih orang yang nggak mau baca Novel gadis cantik kayak kamu" Ujar Neji

-Blushing- " Bisanya Cuma ngerayu aja" Kata Tenten.

Saat ingin memasuki kelas, Tenten dan Neji melihat Sakura berjalan kearah mereka.

"Tenten, Neji" Sapa Sakura ramah.

"Hei Sakura, tumben baru datang??" Tanya Tenten.

"Iya nihh, tadi di jalan macet" Kata Sakura.

"Eh, kami masuk dulu ya?" Kata Neji.

"Ah iya, sampai nanti" Kata Sakura sambil berlalu. Tenten masih tetap memandang punggung gadis berambut pink yang itu yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan.

"Tenten, ayo kita ke kelas" Ajak Neji. Tenten menurut, karena mata kuliah kali ini akan segera dimulai.

x x x x x

Selesai kuliah mereka ber-3 kumpul di taman Universitas Konoha yang terkenal sangat indah dan asri yang dapat membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana menjadi nyaman. Pertemuan itu di buka oleh perkataan Sakura, "Eh Tenten, kok bisa sih kamu buat Novel dan cerpen yang menarik banget??" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Iya Tenten, aku jadi suka deh sama tulisan kamu!" Tambah Neji.

-Blushing- "Ha…ha..ha.. kalian bisa aja, aku bisa nerbitin Novel itu pun tak luput dari bantuan kalian semua" Kata Tenten.

"Iya sih, tapi kok kamu bisa bikin pembaca terbawa sama suasana yang kamu buat di Novel itu, contohnya aku ini" Ujar Sakura.

"Oh ya?? Kamu udah baca Novel aku?? I.. wow" Kata Tenten antusias.

" He-eh" Jawab Sakura. Walaupun masih pemula, Sakura juga suka nulis cerpen, sudah banyak cerpen-cerpennya yang di kirim ke redaksi Majalah, tapi sayangnya, semuanya nggak layak untuk diterbitkan. Makanya, Sakura ingin seperti Tenten yang jago nulis cerpen.

"Hmm, itu karena imajinasi aku aja kok!! Jadi disetiap novel atau cerpen yang aku buat, aku bermain di imajinasi" Jelas Tenten.

"Oh ya Tenten, kemaren aku baca resensi Novel kamu di Koran, gaya penulisan kamu bagus banget" Puji Neji tulus.

"Bisa ajah. Biasa kali. Aku memang suka sama yang kayak gitu. Dari kesimpulan sederhana,aku berimajinasi ke hal-hal yang baru, jadi deh novel itu." Jelas Tenten.

"Eh Nin, katanya nanti sore ada wawancara ya??" Tanya Neji.

"Ciiee… sang penulis baru mau diwawancara" Ledek Sakura.

"Iya nih, aku deg-degan, katanya mau wawancara tentang novel baruku. Aku jadi nggak sabar" Kata Tenten.

"Tenang, aku do'ain semoga kamu berhasil" Kata Neji.

"Iya, tenang aja Tenten, nggak usah grogi, nyantai aja" Dukung Sakura.

"Kalian emang sahabatku yang paling baaaiiikkkk dehh" Kata Tenten sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya. Baru sebulan terbit, novelnya udah jadi_ Best Seller _dan udah sampe cetakan ke-3. Pantes aja Tenten gugup.

"Oh ya Sakura, gimana cerpen kamu yang waktu itu?? Udah dikirim ke redaksi belom??" Tanya Tenten.

"Ah, belom tuh, nanti abis wawancara mau temenin aku nggak??" Pinta Sakura.

Tenten mengangguk. "Kalau aku bisa".

"Ya deh yang sibuk" Ledek Sakura. Sirik juga sih sama kenberhasilan Tenten. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Sakura emang nggak terlalu pandai seperti seorang Tenten.

Tenten tertawa, "Jangan puji-puji aku terus ah, nanti aku terbang lagi, siapa yang repot" Kata Tenten.

"Nggak bakalan terbang kok, nanti aku pegangin deh" Kata Sakura.

Mereka semua tertawa……..

"Wawancaranya jam berapa?" Tanya Neji setelah tawanya mereda.

"Yah, sekitar pukul 16.00" Jawab Tenten.

"Ngomong-ngomong, udah niat pengen nulis novel baru??" Tanya Sakura.

"Rencananya sih belom, kan ini novel perdana aku" Kata Tenten.

"Masa sih??? Nggak kepikiran??" Ledek Sakura lagi.

"Udah ah, kamu bisanya ngeledek orang aja" Kata Tenten.

"Tau tuh, kesian khan Tenten" Bela Neji.

"Ehmm.. ehmm…" Sakura pura-pura berdehem.

Neji nggak ngerti, "Kamu kenapa Sakura?? Sakit??" Tanya Neji cemas.

"Dasar _Lola_. Loading lama" Kata Tenten dan Sakura berbarengan. Neji Cuma bisa cengok sendiri.

x x x x x x

"Wah, udah jam setengah empat nih, aku mesti wawancara" Kata Tenten sambil melihat jam di tangan dari ibunya yang udah meninggal dunia setahun lalu. Neji dan Sakura juga ada disana, dihalaman kampus yang sepi karena udah sore.

"Ya udah, mendingan cepet-cepet deh, emangnya wawancaranya dimana??" Tanya Neji.

"Di salah satu stasiun Tv swasta" Ujar Tenten.

"Perlu aku antar nggak??" Tawar Neji.

"Nggak usah, makasih. Aku bawa mobil" Kata Tenten.

"Kalo gitu ati-ati ya" Kata Sakura.

"Sip!!" Kata Tenten sambil menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Keluarlah mobil Toyota Yarris warna hitam metalik dari tempat parker.

"Do'ain ya??" Pinta Tenten sambil melongok ke luar jendela. Neji dan Sakura mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju. Mobil hitam itu keluar pekarangan kampus dengan meninggalkan debu dan asap yang menggangu pandangan.

"Tenten itu hebat ya??" Gumam Neji yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan masih memandangi mobil Tenten yang udah menghilang dari pandangan. Sakura yang sebel gara-gara Neji ngomongin Tenten terus ngajak pergi.

"Udah ah, jangan ngomongin Tenten terus, emangnya kamu nggak laper?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, aku laper, ke kantin yuk!!" Ajak Neji.

"OK!" Kata Sakura semangat.

_Di kantin Kampus…….._

Mereka memesan mie ayam dan es teh kesukaan mereka dan memilih duduk di pojok pertama agar bisa asyik ngobrol.

"Eh, Neji, aku udah buat cerpen lagi loh. Tolong baca deh" Pinta Sakura sambil menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang udah di jilid pada Neji. Neji pun menerima kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Gimana??" Tanya Sakura H2c (Harap-harap cemas)

" Wah Sakura, judulnya nggak menarik banget sih. Ganti donk" Kata Neji.

"Tapi itu kan Cuma judul sementara aja kok" Kata Sakura kecewa. Neji melanjutkan membaca.

"Wah Sakura, ancur banget deh ceritanya, nggak seru" Kata Neji sambil menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sakura.

"Kok nggak dibaca sampe abis??" Tanya Sakura.

"Nggak seru, nggak kayak cerpennya Tenten" jawab Neji antusias.

"Tapi kan kamu belom baca sampe abis"

"Gimana mau dibaca sampe abis, orang awalnya aja udah nggak seru"

"Aku bikinnya cuma 5 hari loh"

"Tenten bikin cerpen 5 jam nggak masalah"

"Neji, jangan samakan aku dengan Tenten, aku ini kan baru belajar" Ujar Sakura sedikit tersinggung dirinya disamakan dengan Tenten.

"Iya, kamu harus belajar dari Tenten, dia tuh……" Neji belom selesai ngomong tapi udah dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Aaarrrgggghhhh……..!!!! jangan samakan aku dengan Tenten, kan sudah aku bilang. Kamu tuh nggak ngerti perasaan aku ya???" Kata Sakura marah. Dia nggak menghabiskan makanannya. Ia berlari meninggalkan Neji.

"Hei Sakura, mau kemana???" Tanya Neji panik. Sakura nggak menjawab.

"Aku nggak bermaksud untuk ……. Sakura!!!" Teriak Neji. Tapi Sakura nggak mendengarkan perkataan Neji sama terus berlari sampai nggak terlihat oleh Neji.

"Gue kesel banget sama Neji. Sama Tenten. Kenapa sih mereka nggak bisa ngertiin gue. Gue kan baru belajar, jangan disamain sama Tenten donk!!" Rutuk Sakura,tak terasa air mata menetes membasahi wajahnya yang mungil. Di kantin, Neji hanya bisa pasrah. Dia nggak bermaksud buat mojokin Sakura. Neji Cuma terlanjur terobsesi sama cerpen dan novelnya Tenten yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

"Nanti aku akan minta maaf pada Sakura" Gumam Neji.

**-**

To be continue……….

x x x x x x

Gimana minna-san, bagus nggak??? Gue nggak begitu mennerti tentang dunia perkuliahan, soalnya kan sekarang gue masih SMP yang

sebentar lagi bakalan lulus –bukannya belajar mau UN, malah nulis fic ini- ha..ha.. ya gitu deh gue, Tolong di review ya?????

Kalau banyak typpo-nya, map aja ya?? Manusia kan nggak luput dari kesalahan. Thanks, pokoknya, kritikan kalian akan sangat membantu!!!!

Makasih udah mau baca, tunggu lanjutannya ya!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
